Elsword Beginnings
by Innocent-BlackStar
Summary: The start to finish. First to last. Discovering who you are, meeting eachother, fighting for something special. (My way! :D)
1. Eve and Rena: l

Elsword: Meeting Eve and Rena

A/N: Well, I'm having high hopes for THIS story because I basically lost all hope in my other ones, and will be working on this instead!~ ^^ So please review! :D BAIII!~

She walked down the barren road to her old home, broken, beaten, and in ashes. So this was what was left of the war. She walked through the non-existing doorway, and into her front foyer. There wasn't any more bright color. And she couldn't see the same bustle she saw everyday with her Nasods. Tears fell as she fondly remembered her kingdom- her home- and those who lived within it. The whirring of the servants, the talk among the Nasods, the sounds of the metal…. But most of all… the sound of her ceremony. She could remember it as if it was yesterday. Her ceremony. When she was crowned as the Queen of Nasods. She… had failed her kingdom. Instead of leading them through glory, she led them to doom.  
"Nasod Kingdom…" –she closed her golden eyes- "Gone…"

Suddenly, a seemingly green gust of wind blew her out of her thoughts. She spun around protectively to see a green elf lady walking up to her. Eve immediately sent out her droids as protection and weaponry. Eve had learned never to underestimate any enemies –they could be hiding their true ability-.

"Who are you?" she demanded. The elf chuckled and sprinted at her without a word. Eve quickly dodged the oncoming elf and sent her droids after her.

"Intruder alert… You don't talk… Then," quietly murmured Eve. "Droi-"she was cut off.

Before her droids could move, a swift arrow flew past her, brushing lightly past her cheek, leaving a light gash. Her hand flew up to her cheek, an attempt to stop the flow of 'blood'. But the elf didn't allow it. She instantly flew at Eve once more and gave her a mighty shove that sent her flying at the ruined castle walls, leaving a crater about her size. Rocks flew in different directions, flying and bouncing off Eve's skin.  
"Urgh..." Moaned Eve and she slowly stumbled up. Her eyes glinted in a mix of anger and sadness. She sent a dozen of Nasod spears rushing at the elf's neck, but she simply deflected it and headed back at Eve. But Eve was ready this time. She slyly side stepped and dug a dagger straight into her back. She smirked and gleamed. The elf chocked and blood was sent flying everywhere. Eve moved two fingers over the elf's neck. There was still a slight pulse. _She's still alive… How interesting…_ She thought.

Her body was limp, but not dead and Eve was able to observe her better. She had long golden hair that reached her legs, a slender body that she dressed in green and blue, and emerald eyes. This elf had tried to KILL her. Kill her. She wouldn't forgive her. Another feeling gripped Eve's metallic heart, but she pushed it away. How could she? She had done nothing to her. Eve narrowed her eyes and finally shut them. She couldn't help it. She felt vengeance. Complete and utter vengeance.

"It's over now, elf woman."

A/N: Guuuys… Sorry it's short, BUT I'M LOSING INSPIRATION! QAQ N-Now… *goes into a corner* I'm gonna cry myself some ideas… *sobs* TTATT


	2. Eve and Rena: ll

Elsword: Meeting Eve and Rena: ll

A/N: So… part 2? This… will be short… Q^Q  
Elsword—Knight

Aisha-Magician

Rena-Ranger

Raven—Taker

Eve-Another Code

Chung-Guardian  
Me: And Rena… Your hair is yellow. Deal with it.  
Rena: WHAAAT?! FIINE! QAQ  
Me: =w= Enjoy!~

Eve stared at her. _Should I heal her? Or… No. I should… _She shook her head._ M-Maybe for interrogation…? Wha… What is this feeling tugging at me…? S-stop it… _Eve gripped her head the longer she stared at the elf.

_Heal her. You… This was a prophecy. For you to meet her. Don't let her die _said a voice. Eve blinked in disbelief. P-prophecy? What..? As queen, she knew she had to. Besides… It'd be nice to find out who this girl was before she died. The Nasod grew a small ball of El energy in the palm of her hands and gently pushed it against the girl's heart.  
"Heal…" She murmured. The elf's heart began to pulse faster, until it reached the pace it should. Eyes flashed open and stared at Eve in fear.  
"W-who are you?!" she cried out before wincing. Holding onto the girl as support, Eve simply replied, "Eve."  
"Rena…"  
"Rena. I must ask who you are yourself." said Eve in defiance. Rena seemed to shrink in Eve's commanding voice as she desperately looked from side to side to escape from Eve's cold glare. Remy and Moby, both of the loyal droids that assisted the Nasod floated to her sides.  
"There will be no escape."

"F-fine!" She stammered. She winced as pain struck her back, the area where she had been stabbed.  
"I… I am one of the noble Elf Warriors… And I was told the Nasod were the reason the El is gone." She growled aggressively. Eve narrowed her eyes and finally shut them.  
"You are wrong."  
"And how do I know that?!"  
"It… was humans." She replied curtly. Rena glared at her.  
"I… don't believe you!" she shouted as she sat up right. Eve forced her back on the metallic table. She sent Nasod spears aimed at her. They stopped flying inches away from her neck. Eve gave a cold laugh and leaned close to her ear and whispered threateningly venomously, "Not. A single move…I am a queen… I'll let you live if you…"- she glanced elf's chest where her heart was- "…let me convert you into a Nasod." Rena's eyes opened wide in fear as she struggled to break free from Eve's iron grip. The action only made the Nasod spears come closer, and closer to her neck. Rena gulped in terror as she whispered, "O-over my half-dead body…" and she smirked. Eve stared at her in confusion, but she couldn't react fast enough. Soon enough, a green dagger, embellished with emeralds and rubies dug into her stomach. Eve choked out a gasp.  
"W-wha…t… " And everything went dark. But before her eyes closed, she could see green eyes stare at her in disbelief. The elf murmured something almost impossible to hear. What was wrong about her mangled body? What Eve didn't know, was that she wasn't a Nasod anymore.

A/N: AAHHH! EVE IS HUMAN!  
Eve: NO! Now the Nasods… I'M DISHONORED!  
Rena: AND I'M EVIL! And EVE… that's not how a Queen talks…  
Me: SHEESH! BAI BAI!


	3. Eve and Rena: III

Eve woke up finding herself tied to an old chair. The smell of blood and pain reeked in there, so Eve became quite worried. _I need to escape…. Wait. Shoot! _She growled. _I need to get that stupid Rena! Ugh…_she spun her head around, desperately looking for _something_ to use to escape. _Ah! I see a small vine there… Now to just get the- _Eve's thoughts were interrupted when that same golden noble walked in. How annoying.  
"There's no escape, _Eve," _she spoke, hissing at the silver girl's name.

"What do you want?!" Eve spat, clearly showing that she was not about to cooperate. Rena sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"A stubborn one are you? Let's see… So your race was almost destroyed… Not quite because _you_ are still alive… Impressive… Maybe I should finish you off here and now." Rena quickly spun around, letting a blade fly through her sleeves, brushing past Eve's cheek just as it had during their first battle. Except Eve couldn't move, being tied to an aged chair.  
This arrogated Eve as she struggled to free herself from the bonds. They tightened at every move she made.  
"Gah!" she growled, trying to contain the pain. Bad thing was she moved. A lot. Rena smirked, circling the captured one.  
"You really are stupid aren't you…?"  
"Sh-shut up!"  
Rena sighed. "Interrogation can be boring… Let's spice it up a bit…?" she whispered, taking out various knives, decorated in ruby and emeralds. The sight of them made Eve sick, so she hung her head low. Rena selected a particularly thin, sleek blade and waltzed over. She smiled and gave a vicious little laugh that sent chills running through Eve's spine, as it rand thorugh her ears endlessly.  
"How's this one, hm?" she teased, running it along Eve's delicate fingers. Eve muttered, loud enough for the elf to hear, "I hate it." Rena frowned.  
"Too bad your spears were taken away…"  
"No…"  
"They were..."  
"Not all of them." Eve growled as she sent one flying at Rena. The elf dodged the flying metal and quickly turned back, revealing a large gash that gushed out blood. Her eyes were filled with horror, but Eve smirked.  
"Better than your knives." She spat, as the elf held on the slash. Rena quickly grabbed another dagger while Eve began to cut free of her tightening bonds. Eve quickly broke the now-thin strands of vine and began to ascend toward Rena. In reply, Rena threw the dagger with expertise at the girl. She dodged. She reached for another, throwing it again with the same skill. That one missed. She continued the process, so when she reached for another knife, her hand met the velvet in which the blades rested. There weren't anymore to use. Eve was now shadowing her, her golden eyes glowing in anger. Rena closed her eyes, and began to whisper,

"So this is the end?"

-  
A/N: FINALLY. DONE. DIS. FANFICTION. CHAPTER. QuQ

Eve: Took awhile. =3=  
Me: :'3  
HOPE CHU LIKE IT. It's short, BUT STIIIILL! I FELT THE LAZIEST I'VE EVER BEEN! And happy Easter. :3  
Easter Bunny: *throws some chocolate eggs out* HERE YOU GOOO!~

Me: TTwTT Bai.


	4. Eve and Rena: IV

"It's your turn… _Rena_ of the Elf Kingdom." Spat Eve. Her eyes glowed with a lust for the elf's blood, but that peculiar voice said otherwise. A flick of her fingers, Eve had summoned her trusty spears each pointing to a certain limb of the elves. She gave a sly grin and began to turn around.

"Do the rest."  
Before the metal could even move, Rena had freed herself from the restraints and was deflecting the oncoming spears. They quickly flew off and clashed with the cold hard floor. Eve quickly spun to face an arrow to the neck. She sneered and knocked it away with the back of her hand and ducked towards Rena's legs, yanking her down with the little queen. Rena fell with a tiny yelp before throwing Eve off of her, her emerald eye blazing with fury. She gave a powerful blow to Eve's stomach before jumping back to avoid Eve's oncoming spears. With a quick cough, the silver haired girl stood up, wiping stray metal from her face.

They continued their battle, each having the same aura that powered their strength; the desire to kill each other.

Even though they knew they couldn't do it.

Eve dug her heels into the ground, and sprinted towards Rena, trails of data and dust following behind. With a quick sweep of her hand, bursts of data flew out of her fingertips, instantly damaging Rena. She grabbed a spear encrusted in silver and gems, quickly maneuvering it through the stray debris. A bright flash of green light blinded Eve as a golden bow embellished with rubies appeared in Rena's hands. A matching set of arrows appeared as well. Rena quickly grabbed an arrow and slipped it into its respective slot. She quickly drew back the string and closed one eye, slowly breathing…

…One…  
Eve's spear drew closer.

…Two…

It was closer…

…Three.

She released the string as it flew straight past the spear. Each weapon was the same distance away from the target, and it left Eve no choice. The arrow was too fast to avoid, and it was fired with such force that with only the slightest scratch, it would cause a great deal of pain. Quickly summoning a massive ball of pure El, she allowed for it to expand, bathing the entire battlefield in its soft, light blue glow, shimmers of green, appearing and vanishing into thin air. All weapons disappeared except for the spear and bow in use. This was all the magic she could use, so Eve prepared her spear. Rena drew back her bow once more.

Each weapon pointed at the target, the manipulators staring at each other, watching every move the other made. Eve closed her eyes and lowered her weapon. Rena blinked in confusion as she still held hers up.

"Rena, why aren't you going to kill me?" she said quietly. She dropped her spear to the ground. Rena kept her eyes trained on Eve as she began to speak.

"Same question to you!"  
Eve frowned and sighed. She looked back at Rena.

"I guess it's time to come clean. I'll be honest. I was prevented."  
Rena finally lowered her bow her eyes alleviating. She ceased her defiance and answered Eve.

"Same, I was told this was… _A prophecy_ or something."

Eve's eyes widened as she pieced everything together. The prophecy to meet and greet. Why she was told not to kill her.

"All this fighting wasn't worth it?"  
"I guess so!~"

Eve tilted her head to the side in confusion as she stared at Rena.  
"What… Happened to your voice?" she asked. Rena gave a quick glance before biting her lip, unsuccessfully holding in her laughter.

"That…! Pfft… Is…! My, actual…! VOICE! BWAHAHAHA!~" cried out Rena, her face turning red in amusement. Eve could only watch as tingling sensation began to take over her body.

_What is this…?_ She thought. _Could it be? A new emotion? It felt nice!_ Rena gave a quick look to see a sight she saw first. A smiling Eve.

"You're happy Eve! Happy!~"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile! QAQ Forgive, pleaaase!  
FINALLY they're friends! Took like, 3 or 4 chapters... =w=;;


	5. Eve and Rena: V

The elf and Nasod both strolled through the dark green forest, the dirt path encased in more vines and wild flowers. Rena gave a deep sigh, taking in the freshness of the land. Meanwhile, Eve was grabbing stalks of grass and flowers, letting her fingers fly across the translucent keyboard that had appeared before her; she was researching.

"So Rena, this is… A butterfly…?" murmured Eve. Her eyes stalked the little butterfly, streaks of blue, black and red decorating its wings. She quickly tried to cup it with her little hands, but to no avail, the insect was far too fast. Eve wasn't going to give up so easily. Summoning El into the tips of her fingers, she quickly jerked them forth, encasing the beautiful insect in her little hands.

Rena gave a tiny giggle before following Eve's eyes to the butterfly.

"Yep, beautiful isn't it?"

She gave a little murmur, "Lepidoptera… It's beautiful…"

_So even though she's really smart, she still doesn't know the little things. This will be a big adventure for her. That reminds me…_ Rena gave a small frown._ What _is_ this adventure…?_

"Rena! What's that?" cried out the silver haired girl. Her index finger pointed to a little bush, rustling from movement. Rena gave a defensive stance, ready to protect her new found friend. She let her ears do the work, them twitching at every little sound made, her eyes shifting towards the movement. Suddenly, a little deer burst through the bushes, its eyes shining in the afternoon sun. Rena relaxed, her arms comfortably falling to her sides. She gave a smile towards the deer, careful not to frighten it. Eve slowly came out from behind Rena, her gold eyes shining in a feeling she'd never felt before. She stared for moment at the animal.

"What is it?"  
"It's a deer Eve!~"  
"A deer?"

"Yes!~"  
"Wow! How fascinating!"  
Rena gave another warm smile to the girl, staring at her in tranquility. Eve was bent over, picking up bugs from the ground to inspect them.

"Beetles, ants, cockroaches…" she muttered under her breath. The elf continued the walk, the Nasod quickly catching up. She gave Rena a quick glance before speaking.

"Say Rena, what was that feeling I had? That I wondered about something?"

"That you had wondered about something you say?~ Why Eve—" she cut off, spinning around, her eyes flashing in a little smile. Eve nodded vigorously, her own eyes full of anticipation.

"—That is curiosity!~" she finished, brushing her gold hair to the side. Her hair fell to in front of her face once more, her face burning in annoyance.

"Stupid bangs…!" she growled. Eve only stared at the elf in new horror.

"I feel a little strange not converting you into a Nasod now! You wouldn't have scared me as much if you were to behave like that!"

"N-now Eve… Please don't say that!~" said Rena, a dark aura surrounding her, outlining her. Eve could only shrink back in fear, with a tiny, "Ok."

* * *

A/N: Wow! Another chapter! QUQ I'm so glad I did this...

AND I KNOW IT'S SHORT! QAQ


	6. Elsword and Aisha: l

Elsword and Aisha: New Saga: Meet and Greet

"Darn… Where's that stupid redhead?! Probably trying to flirt with a girl or something! That annoying kid…"

Aisha, a 14 year old with bright violet hair, her long white coat with intricate designs in purple thread was pacing outside of a building, with little _hiyahs, _and _yahs_ coming from inside. She tapped her foot in an impatient rhythm, her eyes shifting from side to side. Finally, the door burst open for a slight second, the yells intensified, and then they disappeared as fast as it came, a light clang following close behind. She spun around in a sharp turn on her heels and threw her hands up.

"What took you so long, idiot?!" she growled. A boy of the same age, 14, stood behind her. His red hair was shining in the day's sunlight. Giving a low grunt, he kicked a nearby tree, the trunk shaking slightly before returning to its peaceful stature.

"I lost a stupid battle. Why are you waiting here? Aren't you supposed to be studying like you always do?" he replied with a sneer. Scoffing in disgust, she gave a quick flip to her violet hair and turned to face him once more.

"For your information, I already finished it for today. At least now I'll win my battles unlike _someone_."

He stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. Spinning on his heels, he turned to another building, little puffs of smoke protruding from the little hole. Aisha tilted her head.

"C'mon, we're gonna be late… Dinner's almost ready."  
"Huh, right."

Each teenager began to walk towards the building chatting lightly about their day. Evening quickly set as they finished their meal of steak and eggs. With a last bite, they rubbed their stomachs with huge smiles, and finally stood up with a stretch. Grabbing their plates and gently setting them on the table as they progressed through the wooden door, streams of chatter began to form as adolescents gossiped and babble about useless things; jewelry, a girl's new dress and such. Boys shoved eachother around, but they didn't seem to mind. Only Elsword and Aisha spoke to eachother, their conversations to be seemingly endless. Others whispered saying each shared a relationship. Elsword and Aisha simple brushed them off, knowing that it will never happen. Everyone had walked into their assigned dorms as little clips from lamps sounded, assuring a supervisor to know that they were going to sleep. A final click was heard as it echoed softly through the dark hallways,

"Hey, Aisha!~"  
"What is it Chloe?"  
"You and Elsword seem to be attached!~"  
"Just… Just no. Chloe, you are getting the wrong idea. Go to sleep." She muttered as she slammed a lavender pillow atop her head. The conversation ended with a serene giggle. Aisha was met by silence, and tiny snores from her roommate. She gave a tired sigh before closing her eyes for the night.


End file.
